


Sucker

by yiketangjing



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketangjing/pseuds/yiketangjing





	Sucker

他觉得这事没意思极了，段宜恩一脚踹开正跪在他胯间的男人赤裸着下身走到卫生间打开了花洒，男人的口水混着他自己的体液黏在他腿间让他有瞬间烦躁到了极点，出来的时候男生还坐在地毯上，他走到床头从钱包里抽了一沓扔到了床上，“滚吧。”

男人愣了瞬，起身把钱装进口袋走去卫生间漱了口走了。

段宜恩换好了衣服给林在范打了电话，背景音里尽是男人的浪叫，他皱着眉舔了下自己那颗虎牙，“你他妈怎么这么有精神？”

“操屁股当然有精神了。”他听着林在范那边扇巴掌的声音，听着男生略带青涩的声音颤抖着呻吟，是被情欲掌控沦为男人奴隶的，“你怎么火气这么大？嘶……夹紧点。”

后一句当然不是跟他说的，段宜恩启动了车把手机连在了车载音响上，出门的时候门卫的年轻女朋友坐在小亭子里冲他抛媚眼，段宜恩车窗放下了一半，接过门卫给他的零钱冲着女人挑了下眉，林在范那边的声音还在继续，一波高过一波，他听着音响里男人的浪叫和呻吟面无表情地停在了路口等红灯。

“给你十五分钟，我到了进不了门我就踹门了。”

林在范挂断把手机随手扔到了床上，两只手掐着身下正跪趴在他面前的人的腰，吹了声口哨加快了腰摆动的幅度，“可得快点咯。”

门铃响的前一秒林在范才低吼着在男人体内射了出来，抽出来扯了纸巾随手擦了两下，套上短裤走去门口给段宜恩开了门，段宜恩踩着皮鞋进门看了眼地毯上还没从高潮清醒过来的男生，侧躺着两腿间还合不上的小穴周围一片粘腻，脸上胸口都是乳白色的液体，头发乱糟糟的嘴巴红肿着。

林在范对床伴的不怜惜他早已经见惯了，这会儿伸脚踩在男人屁股上笑了声，擦得锃亮的皮鞋放在男人白皙的皮肤上刺眼得紧，“你可别给人折腾坏咯。”

“他就是欠操，怎么会被操坏呢。”林在范抽了支烟点燃，抬脚踢了下男生的脚，“去卫生间洗洗。”

男生在卫生间冲澡，段宜恩靠在门框上等着林在范换衣服，对方一边系着皮带回过头问他，“段大明星怎么一大早跑来找我？不举了？”

没意思，段宜恩这么跟林在范说，对方盯着他看了好一阵突然咧开嘴笑了，说段少爷你要不让我操一次试试？被段宜恩随手抄过一包抽纸砸在了背上。

林在范床上一直玩得开，什么新奇玩什么手上力气一点都不带收的，段宜恩虽说浪荡可碍着公众人物的身份一直都只是和几个的床伴，林在范叫了好几次都没跟着上道，这会儿林在范看着自己发小皱着一张脸一副性冷淡的绝望表情又开口问了次，“要不跟我一起玩？”

两个人坐进了车里段宜恩才终于做好了思想建设，转过头看驾驶位上正启动车子的人，“玩什么？”

林在范把墨镜架到鼻梁上，转过头冲着段宜恩笑了下，“什么好玩玩什么。”

B市圈里只有两类人，林总睡过的和林总看不上的，跟着林在范走的总是一开始往上缠最后哭着说林总我错了，有些后来提起林在范就怕心里还是抵不住那股子欲望过了阵又主动送上门，段宜恩当年想拉着林在范一起去娱乐圈玩，最终看了眼林在范的定妆照作罢。

林在范长了张床上操死人的脸，段宜恩这么说。

段宜恩拽着林在范一起去游泳，游了没一会儿就没再见着人，他两手一撑坐在池边台子上打电话，接通的时候隐约还能听见那端开会的声音，“城东的会所，十五分钟过来。”

王嘉尔一只手捂着嘴巴躲在会议桌最末端听段宜恩讲电话，身边的主管用笔戳了他好几下，他嗯了声挂断了电话站起身找了个借口说自己身体不舒服从会议室跑了，正是盛夏的正午他从写字楼里出来的时候阳光有瞬间晃得他双眼发晕。

他站在路边等了十分钟才打到车，赶到会所的时候比段宜恩约定的时间已经晚了十多分钟，门口的服务生看了眼他带他去了前台，他听着对方说他是林总的客人，低着头跟在服务生后面在走廊尽头才停下，服务生让他一个人进去，从头到脚把他打量了一边眼神里都是掩不住的轻视，他点了点头道了声谢。

他推开厚重的木质门，男生的呻吟不知道从哪个角落里传来在偌大的场馆里回荡着，他做了次深呼吸走进去合上了门，段宜恩正坐在池边的躺椅上，阳光透过落地的单面玻璃洒在他身上，王嘉尔又一次感慨着段宜恩这副老天爷赏饭让他为非作歹的皮囊，如果没有他腿间正卖力吞吐的男生的话。

王嘉尔沉默着站在原地好一会儿，段宜恩侧过头时才看见了他，伸手把自己胯间男人的脑袋推开，站起身冲着他皱着眉抱怨，“你迟到了。”

王嘉尔点了点头，“路上不好打车。”

“我都说了送你辆车。”段宜恩扯着他的手腕往休息室走，会所的贵宾室里设计了两个相连的房间，经过的时候只一眼王嘉尔就看见了正背对着门口的男人，以及他身下正浪叫着嘴里无意识乱讲话的男人。

段宜恩只走到门口就停下，凑到他面前笑了下，“我听听你和他谁叫得好听。”

他想说你可不可以先冲个澡，我不想吃那个男生的口水，段宜恩却根本没给他讲话的机会，按着他的肩膀让他跪在了地板上，不由分说把自己已经勃起的性器塞进了他嘴巴里。

段宜恩靠在墙上一只手紧紧抓着他的头发，摆动着腰把性器送得更深些，他压低嗓音骂了一句用力地在他嘴里抽插了几下，射精的时候坏心眼地把性器拔出来了些，一部分粘稠的液体射在了王嘉尔脸上。

王嘉尔早已经习惯了段宜恩这样莽撞，还一起念书的时候他在体育课时没人的教室里不知道吃下了多少段宜恩射出来的东西，段宜恩会命令他全部咽下去，或是故意射出来一些落在他校服上，偶尔会伸手帮他擦掉从嘴角溢出的东西，跟他讲“这样吃多了你会不会给我生个孩子”。

高中毕业的那天他被段宜恩按在医务室的床上，男生的裤子褪到了腿弯却把他脱了个精光，他被顶撞得觉得自己五脏六腑都移了位，两只手无力地攀着段宜恩的肩膀咬紧嘴唇不敢叫出声，段宜恩用他的校服短袖垫在他身下，一次结束后用衣服草草地擦了擦又紧接着来了第二次，他趴在桌上额头抵着手背感受着身后的男生在他身体里进出的每一次。

段宜恩出道的新闻公布的那天他正在租的房子里收拾行李，整理到了凌晨两点多才终于把小小的一室一厅收拾出了点家的感觉，有人敲门的时候他下意识看了眼墙上的钟，他还没来得及问是谁就听着门外的人压着嗓子带了些怒气，“我，开门。”

他被带着丝酒气的段宜恩摁在刚收拾好的客厅沙发上，家居服的裤子很好脱，喝醉酒的人并没有耐心做好扩张，只几下就扶着自己的性器强硬地往进顶，王嘉尔疼出了一身汗，听着段宜恩骂了句说“你今天怎么都不湿”，他撑起身子去够段宜恩的嘴巴，对方并不习惯在做爱时接吻，也或许只是不吻他。

可王嘉尔从未告诉过段宜恩，仅仅只是他的一个吻，就能让他湿得一塌糊涂。

王嘉尔听着林在范那边问着“你是不是个小骚货”被段宜恩抵在了储物柜上，凸出的金属块硌得他胸口疼，段宜恩咬他的耳垂伸脚踩着他的西装裤踢到了一边，没等他反抗就直接扯坏了他的衬衣，王嘉尔习惯了，做爱时自己一丝不挂对方却只解个拉链的常事。

段宜恩让他口交时自己扩张，这会儿扶着自己的性器抱怨他不好进去，王嘉尔弯了腰微微翘起了屁股，段宜恩显然被他这动作哄开心了不少，俯身亲了下他耳侧，“乖。”

身后被段宜恩大开大合地抽出又进入，王嘉尔半张着嘴巴眼神涣散地瞥见了屋里角落的监视器，他从不担心这些，段宜恩的声誉比他值钱的多，段宜恩让他转过身伸手把他一条腿抬起又顶了进去，王嘉尔单脚并站不稳抬手想抱着自己面前的男人却被坏心思地躲了过去，段宜恩看着笑，“叫，我听听你们两个谁好听。”

王嘉尔心里羞得紧，怎么都不愿意叫出口，段宜恩没了耐心搂着他的腰重重地插了进去，王嘉尔睁大双眼求饶，“段……太……太深了……疼。

段宜恩把他推倒在长凳上，冰凉的金属面冰得他下意识往段宜恩怀里缩，对方伸手把他揽进了怀里下身仍是凶狠地往他身体深处顶，听着段宜恩问他“给我生个孩子好不好“，听着段宜恩叫他老婆，听着段宜恩喊他宝贝儿，王嘉尔觉得段宜恩的情话太好听了，是和在电视上的那些歌里完全不同的嗓音。

醒来的时候睁眼就看见了坐在他对面的林在范，他在商经新闻上见过几次，他身上盖着自己的那件已经被扯坏的衬衣，段宜恩问他要不要一起去林在范的派对，他愣了瞬说自己下周公司安排了他出差，他问段宜恩怎么不找别人。

“他不干净。”也没你那么玩得起。

关于他和段宜恩的关系，王嘉尔早在几年前就放弃了追究，他是段宜恩的高中同学、大学室友和固定床伴，段宜恩不止他一个床伴，堂堂几千万粉丝的大明星工作之余的娱乐活动被严格地限制了可选范围，于是段宜恩选择了最简单且安全的方式，经纪公司对他这种行为睁只眼闭着眼权当默许了，段宜恩自己对事业看得重也不至于太不小心。

王嘉尔是段宜恩这些床伴里时间最久的一个，从高中到大学毕业后三年正好十年，如果不细想他几乎要记不起自己当初和段宜恩第一次是怎样开始的，当初他费尽心思考进省重点一定为的不是现在这样的生活。

十五岁的段宜恩，大概已经长了张魅惑人心的脸，王嘉尔被语文老师点名做课代表的时候那人从座位上站起来问自己能不能也一起做，年过五十的老太太对这个漂亮的小孩喜欢得紧，更何况这漂亮小孩还是校董的独子，两个人一起在办公室整理作业册的时候段宜恩把手里东西放到桌上凑近王嘉尔脸侧轻嗅了下，王嘉尔被吓得浑身一抖下意识往后退了一步，看着段宜恩缓缓抬眼盯着他翘起了一边嘴角。

“你是gay吧？”

后来他被段宜恩摁在办公室桌上操到失神，整个人大剌剌地敞开双腿看着天花板一动不动，段宜恩抽了张纸把自己阴茎上的液体擦干净提上裤子，伸手戳了戳王嘉尔正往外汩汩吐着精液的小穴，“你后面比我操过的女人都紧。”

王嘉尔浑身都没了力气，听着段宜恩吹着口哨拉开门离开好一会儿才费劲地撑起身子从桌上下来，两个人的体液混在一起把木质的办公桌搞得一塌糊涂，他用纸巾擦了十多分钟才收拾干净，回到教室的时候班主任正在讲台上讲着周末段考的事情，班里上次成绩不好正发着脾气看着王嘉尔进来语气不善地训了几句，他站在教室门口，余光还能看着正单手撑在太阳穴上转笔的段宜恩。

“站到外面去，不想学习就别坐在教室里。”

班主任走了以后他还是没进教室，靠在走廊上看外面正在雨里飘摇的柳树，班里没了老师的自习课吵吵闹闹的，他记得前一天的自习课班花还跟段宜恩告了白，对方还是一副懒洋洋的样子抬眼看了下粉色的信封，手里拿着圆珠笔径直把女生手上的告白信打落，“对你没兴趣。”

班里男生好几个跑去哄被气哭了的班花，女生三五成堆小声地八卦着，班里女生二十三个光是王嘉尔从同桌那里听来的就十多个喜欢段宜恩，奈何这人永远一副对什么都冷冷淡淡的样子，也从不给人留面子，在段宜恩当面扔掉了告白信、把别人送的礼物用笔扫到地上后，女孩子一个个心里喜欢却都没胆子告白。

段宜恩倒是根本没把这事放在心上，舔着自己那颗虎牙站起身走到王嘉尔旁边伸脚踢了踢他的凳子，没说话便转身从后门走了出去，王嘉尔把手里的两道完形填空做完便追了出去，段宜恩站在走廊尽头的男生厕所门口等他，扯着他进了隔间脱了校服裤子挑着眉看跪在自己面前的男生，“张嘴。”

他从来不知道段宜恩为什么选了他，偶尔他抱着作业册从走廊经过的时候会看见段宜恩背靠在走廊上跟几个男生讲话，大课间的时候几乎一半的人都从教室出来透气，王嘉尔要小心翼翼地避过人才能确保自己手里作业册不被打翻。他被一个正在讲前一晚球赛的男生撞到了手肘忙后退着避开，只一步就撞在了段宜恩身上，对方一手扶上他的腰低头冲他笑了声，“小心点”，王嘉尔站直的时候感觉着男生的手在他屁股上狠狠地揉了一把，回过头时段宜恩已经跟隔壁班的班长讲起了周末的聚会。

那天放学后段宜恩解开正装校服裤上的拉链时笑着问他“下午是不是故意勾引我？”，他还没来得及反驳就被翻过身去背对着段宜恩趴在了实验室铺着绿色橡胶桌垫的桌上，段宜恩咬他后背凸出的肩胛骨，王嘉尔吃痛赶着段宜恩重重的一顶，张着嘴巴呻吟就溢了出来，只一声就赶紧捂住了自己嘴巴，段宜恩笑着扯开了他的手，“叫啊，我下次把你叫的录下来，以后你不在可以听着撸。”

那是段宜恩跟第一次跟他说以后，王嘉尔用力咬着下嘴唇吃力地摇了摇头，段宜恩伸手在他屁股上打了一巴掌，感觉他身后的软肉由于疼痛瞬间收紧爽得骂了句脏话，加了些力气顶了几下后把已经失力从桌上往下溜的人捞了起来，“也是，有你在我根本用不着自己撸。”

下课前十分钟雨突然下大了，半开放的走廊被风一吹落进了不少雨水，王嘉尔盯着自己被雨打湿了鞋尖的帆布鞋出神，听着班里嘈杂的声音突然变大后又瞬间恢复了原状，段宜恩手肘撑在他身边的窗台上盯着他看了好一会儿，拿着手里的笔戳了戳他的胳膊，“周末去不去看电影？”

王嘉尔想说自己周末有整两天的补习班，补习结束以后要和妈妈一起吃晚饭，看了看段宜恩似笑非笑看着他的那副表情，话到了嘴边又转了弯，点了点头说可以。段宜恩带他去私人影院，面积大约和他租住在学校附近的那套老旧的房子差不多大小，推门进去的时候他看见了里面的其他人，都是段宜恩平时在学校里走得近的几个，怀里各自搂了个女生。

欧美八十年代的情色电影，放到一半的时候王嘉尔在屏幕亮起的瞬间看清了旁边几个小沙发上的人，女生的衣服几乎已经被脱了干净，隔壁班那个斯文白净的班长正半闭着眼抓着女生的长发让自己的性器在女生嘴里进出，睁开眼的瞬间正好和王嘉尔对视，咧着嘴冲他笑了下，王嘉尔慌乱地转过头下一瞬就听着段宜恩在他耳边笑，张嘴含住他的耳垂手覆在他已经半勃的器官上。

“别……段宜恩……别别在这儿。”

段宜恩两根手指夹着他的下巴把他脸转过来，手上的动作还是没停，张嘴把王嘉尔一直念叨着拒绝的话尽数堵在了嘴里，王嘉尔一直向后躲正好趁了段宜恩的心意把人直接压在了沙发上，他快要急哭了才听见段宜恩说“好了不逗你了”，站起身把他扯着他的领子把他带到了放映室角落的休息室里。

他不知道电影是什么时候结束的，等他从休息室出来的时候原本的几个人都已经不见了踪影，不知是哪个女生的内衣还挂在沙发的靠背上，他紧了紧衣领把段宜恩刚才故意嘬出来的红痕遮住，段宜恩不知为什么心情十分愉快，叫了司机来说要送他回家，王嘉尔看了眼手表问能不能送他去补习班对方也爽快地答应了，在楼下看到提前来等儿子下课的王妈妈时还乖巧地喊了声阿姨好，说是自己临时拉了王嘉尔去帮忙补习实在抱歉。

王嘉尔周一去上课的时候听着前面桌的女生谈论着早上国旗下演讲的三年级学长，恍惚就想到了私人影院里那人搂着成熟女人和段宜恩打招呼的样子，那间房间里都是段宜恩的朋友，上一届毕业的市状元、三年级参加奥赛被保送到TOP2大学的学长、隔壁班次次年级第一的学习委员，以及跟着父亲一起总出现在商经新闻里的段宜恩，这样的人扒开后，原来是这样的啊。

段宜恩送他回去的路上凑到他耳边跟他讲话，车窗被他全部打开，驾驶位上的司机脊背绷得笔直直视前方，对后座自家少爷和男同学的交流半点不感兴趣，段宜恩问他知不知道为什么那几个人交的都是二十多岁的女朋友，王嘉尔睁着圆圆的眼睛看着段宜恩摇了摇头，“因为那些女人玩得起。”

“学校里那些女的睡过一次就以为是喜欢，第二天还要捧着爱心便当喊男朋友，多没意思啊。”

王嘉尔下意识看驾驶位上的人，直到后来段宜恩把他按在车后排的座位上操而司机就站在几十米远的地方等的时候他才确定，这些人根本不在乎，不在乎伦理、不在乎道德、更不在乎普通人。他点了点头，段宜恩身子向后倒靠在椅背上歪过头看他笑，伸手戳了戳他的脸颊，“你很乖。”

高考前半年段宜恩被选拔去参加国际竞赛，他本来就在高二的时候被保送了也不在乎在学校里多呆几个月，办完手续的那天班主任给几个出国参赛的人办了欢送会，段宜恩坐在第一排靠窗的位置歪着脑袋看台上的正发言的女生，原本准备了好多天联系了十多次发言稿的女生因为段宜恩的注视磕磕巴巴最终径直忘了词，段宜恩笑了声转过头看自己身后正低头做题的王嘉尔，忽然想到什么从作业本上扯了张纸草草写了几个字给身后的人递了过去。

“考P大，和我一起。”

他不知道王嘉尔的成绩要考P大还差了多少，只留了一个纸条后就转过去再没说话，放学后王嘉尔留下来做值日的时候才又看见了段宜恩，穿浅灰色的卫衣和牛仔裤靠在门框上看着他拖地，那次段宜恩格外温柔，甚至主动含住了他的性器，在他高潮之前低沉着声音问他记住没有。

“我的专业可以随便挑，你考上什么我就跟你一起念什么。”

高考结束的那天王嘉尔刚出了考场被王妈妈塞了束花，他手上拎着透明的文件袋举到脸边比了个V字，夫妻两个一左一右把他夹在中间问他感觉怎么样，妈妈面上不说实际心里担心自家儿子发挥失常，毕竟P大的分数对于王嘉尔来说实在是高了些，原本三个人都讲好了王嘉尔留在省内念哥不错的985，过年的时候不知怎么儿子就突然说要去P大。

孩子愿意上进是好事，夫妻两个当然笑着说支持，年后那个学期看着王嘉尔每天学到凌晨两点多还是心疼，试探着说其实他们也不求他多么拼命，快快乐乐就好，王嘉尔低着头快速地把饭扒完起身回了自己房间，临走的时候拍了拍妈妈的肩膀说他没事。

王爸爸陪着刚解放的儿子喝了点酒，王嘉尔第一次喝啤酒，嘴边沾着一圈白色的泡沫笑着看着父亲手里的照相机镜头，餐厅老板自己酿的啤酒过了阵才开始上头，他坐在车子后排听着自己爸妈讨论他大学后的事情，转头就是城市主干道上挂着小彩灯的行道树，温热的风从窗外吹进来撒在他渗了点汗的额头上，王嘉尔觉着自己被酒精熏着浑身都在发烫。

王妈妈担心儿子从没一个人出过远门，王爸爸倒是觉得男孩子就该出去闯荡闯荡，他听着夫妻两个一来一回的对话睡了过去，电话铃响起的时候他缓了好一阵才分清了梦境和现实，手机在他裤子口袋里被压在了身下，他翻了个身才觉着自己被四方的金属块硌得有些疼。

“怎么过了这么久才接电话？”

他几乎都能想到段宜恩微挑着眉的不悦表情，就像每次口交时不小心牙齿划过性器他吃痛的那样，他坐起身伸手探了探自己额头，他身上还是泛着热气，“对不起。”

其实已经凌晨三点了，他却根本没想着解释径直开口道了歉，段宜恩在电话那头笑了声，“出来。”

王嘉尔愣了下，原本喝了酒脑袋就反应迟，缓过了几秒钟才张着嘴巴疑惑地啊了声，段宜恩的声音在他没察觉的时候就变得很低沉，去美国竞赛前那次段宜恩趴在他耳边说话时他觉着自己鼓膜都在随着他话里的每个字震动。

“从家里，出来。”

王嘉尔身上没什么力气，下床穿了拖鞋轻手轻脚地经过主卧室走到客厅开了门，关门的时候怕吵醒父母动作缓了又缓，落锁的声音响起他才舒了口气，下一秒就听着身后有人轻笑了声，他被抓着小臂摁在了墙上，吻很重，磕着他的牙齿嘶咬着他的唇瓣，他屏着呼吸只到确认了自己面前的人是谁才放松了下来。

段宜恩松开了已经已经伸进他睡衣里揉捏的手，转身伸手在楼道灯的声控开关上拍了下，王嘉尔浑身都泛着红，在物业新换的日光灯下更加明显，整个人都软趴趴地背靠着墙连腿弯都没直起来，段宜恩皱着眉捏着王嘉尔的下巴，“你喝酒了？”

面前的人愣了瞬才缓慢地抬眼看他，段宜恩在灯灭前一秒看着了王嘉尔那双泛着红还湿漉漉的眼睛，他一直没告诉过王嘉尔，自己看上他就是因为他的那双眼睛，干净的、明亮的、带着股不谙世事的纯真，这样的人被他压在身下抽插嘶咬，段宜恩在新生开学典礼的操场上看着台上的人起了反应。

王嘉尔不知是醉了酒还是其他缘由比平时主动了许多，段宜恩一只手捧着他脸侧与他接吻的时候抱住了段宜恩的脖子，他住老旧的居民楼，一层楼就只有五户，走廊里每家门口都堆着些生活废品，只楼梯口几平方的地方还算空敞，段宜恩伸手捞起王嘉尔的腿放在自己腰间，怀里的人被他抱着抵在了自己和墙面之间。

只几步就会跌下楼梯，王嘉尔脸埋在段宜恩肩颈胳膊紧紧搂着段宜恩脖颈，被进入的时候在耳边呜咽，他害怕跌下去，整个人都紧绷着，段宜恩试了几次都没进去，脑袋后仰看着侧头看着趴在自己肩上的人，“放松点。”

王嘉尔乖巧地嗯了声，软乎乎地让段宜恩放自己下来，段宜恩笑着逗他直到怀里的人被情欲折腾得哭出来才作罢，他咳了声叫亮了楼道的灯，王嘉尔跪在他面前手里握着他的性器吞吐，段宜恩伸手摸了摸王嘉尔的脑袋，“看我。”

与段宜恩对视的瞬间王嘉尔觉得自己嘴巴里的东西好像又涨大了一圈，他被段宜恩驾着胳膊扶了起来，段宜恩提起裤子给他把身上的衣服也穿好，拽着他几乎是一步两个台阶下楼扔进了车里，段宜恩手指在他小穴里搅动了几下就扶着性器插了进去，王嘉尔整个人都被扒了干净，两条腿搭在段宜恩手臂上无力地晃着。

酒醉后的身体格外敏感，段宜恩每一次进去都带着他身上一阵细密的颤抖和软肉无意识地收紧，他听着段宜恩骂脏话，睁开眼睛就看见段宜恩把他小腿夹在了肩膀上，车里的空间很宽敞，连段宜恩抓着他肩膀把他翻过去的时候都没显得挤洽。

他在段宜恩怀里被戳到了敏感点手指抓着车子的皮座椅呜咽，段宜恩笑了声俯身在王嘉尔肩头咬了一口，“小声点。”

他觉得喝了些酒的王嘉尔实在是副勾引人的模样，跨坐在他身上晃着腰的时候都仰着头还能看着胸前刚被他咬出来的红痕，他还没像他这样开始健身，身上还都只是薄薄的少年线条，他伸手按着王嘉尔的腰挺腰一顶就看着王嘉尔晃着脑袋含糊地说太深了，“想不想我？”

被问到的人却好似根本没听进去他的问题，只张着嘴巴含含糊糊地叫着，临近高潮的瞬间慌乱地亲吻他的耳朵说好想你。

车子里都是股精液的味道，段宜恩皱着鼻子把车窗放下来了些，王嘉尔赤裸着趴在后排睡着了，他喝了口水低头回复被他错过的消息，关系好的几个确认了去向以后就彻底开始的无休止的浪荡生活，一群刚成年的人泡在夜店里也没半点不自在，毕竟银行卡能递得出去就什么都拿得到手。

他在群里被艾特了好几次，这会儿他回了问号几秒钟后就又弹出了好几条，“看来是有性生活了，这么早醒”，段宜恩笑了声指头在屏幕上敲了几下按了发送，“都回国了当然有性生活”。

往上翻了翻聊天记录看了几个人在夜店里晃脑袋的视频，退出来就看着又多了几条新消息，“那可不，免费、干净还乖”，段宜恩回头看了眼还没醒来的王嘉尔笑了下，他还没来得及问王嘉尔考得怎么样，这会儿看着天快要亮伸手把王嘉尔手机拿过来，看着锁屏密码的界面顿了下输入了自己的生日，开锁成功的瞬间他觉得自己刚才那点不耐烦好像也都淡了些。

王嘉尔返校对完答案的那天就被段宜恩拉去了毕业旅行，只有两个人，段宜恩开着自己的成年礼物和他在海边住了半个多月，他被晒得黑了些，送他回家的时候段宜恩伸手把他的领口拉低看了眼，“这几天别晒太阳了，白点好看。”

九月份开学的时候他才又一次看见段宜恩，王妈妈把的床铺整理好刚要走拉开门就看见了门口的段宜恩，两个人见过几次，这会儿段宜恩笑着讲阿姨好她越发觉得这孩子讨人喜，段宜恩拖着行李箱走到王嘉尔对铺的位置戳了戳正背对着他给床头架子上摆书的男生，“同学，这个是我的铺。”

男生转过身就看着段宜恩手里拿着宿舍安排表冲他笑，皱着眉嘀咕了句门口的安排表写的是他的名字，段宜恩还是笑着，“刚次宿管说是安排错了，才改过来。”

王嘉尔坐在自己床上从上往下看着段宜恩笑，他并不信段宜恩那套安排出错的说辞，这人温和礼貌外表下的那副样子他已经看了三年，那样暴躁、高傲无礼的样子他却莫名地追着走了三年，有瞬间他觉得段宜恩是为了自己才换了宿舍，开学后几天另外两个舌舍友都搬了出去，他回宿舍看了眼空了的铺位又看了眼正坐在桌前敲电脑的段宜恩，把手里的果汁放在段宜恩桌上，“怎么小刘也搬出去了？”

被段宜恩抵在衣柜上进入的时候他才听着段宜恩回答他的问题，“不方便。”


End file.
